board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Epic unbalanced 9 man Aim Mafia
Participants: *Best *Chiefs *marth *plum *red *Reg *Shade *Shados *Takkun *XIII 1. princeoftehstars: (8) 13, plum, sensi, neko, takkun, marth, cheifs, reg, red plum, sensi, neko, takkun, marth, cheifs, reg, red 2. Shados: wait, is red playing? cause he said he had a raid 3. masterofmarth7: lol 4. XIIIiscool: well he is now 5. SensiShadeSlayer: that is 6. SensiShadeSlayer: quite the playerlist 7. princeoftehstars: 4 to lnch gogo 8. XIIIiscool: and do we have 8 players or 9 9. masterofmarth7: lol 10. masterofmarth7: 9 11. Shados: i'm going to inch all of you 12. SensiShadeSlayer: i think we have 9 13. XIIIiscool: how is it 4 to lynch 14. regaroukiera: and I'm back 15. Shados: best it's 5 to lynch 16. Shados: >_> 17. masterofmarth7: 5 18. princeoftehstars: oh 19. XIIIiscool: >_> 20. regaroukiera: what the hell is that playerlist 21. princeoftehstars: 5 to lynch gogo 22. XIIIiscool: he copypasta'd twice 23. XIIIiscool: Alright let's do this 24. regaroukiera: 13, plum, sensi, neko, takkun, marth, cheifs, reg, 25. regaroukiera: so that's it? 26. Shados: red 27. regaroukiera: oh 28. XIIIiscool: red 29. red13n: ##regaro 30. regaroukiera: (9) 13, plum, sensi, neko, takkun, marth, cheifs, reg, red 31. XIIIiscool: Yeah ok let's do this 32. Shados: ##red 33. regaroukiera: got it 34. XIIIiscool: Marth you were pretty s*** 35. masterofmarth7: hm 36. red13n: im doctor 37. red13n: dont lynch me 38. XIIIiscool: in newbie mafia 39. regaroukiera: Hm 40. masterofmarth7: no kidding 41. Shados: claiming already? 42. SensiShadeSlayer: you were all s*** in newbie mafia. 43. Shados: that's not a serious claim is it 44. SensiShadeSlayer: let's be honest. 45. red13n: sure it is 46. XIIIiscool: please tell me you're going to be better this time 47. masterofmarth7: red claims doctor so that must mean he's cop 48. XIIIiscool: yeah we all were but marth was 49. masterofmarth7: 'jk' 50. XIIIiscool: of a particular vintage 51. SensiShadeSlayer: although it's true marth did break the freaking rules 52. Chiefs3455: back 53. Chiefs3455: did we strart? 54. regaroukiera: hello chiefs 55. Shados: yes 56. SensiShadeSlayer: yes. 57. regaroukiera: red claimed doc 58. masterofmarth7: so did kcf 59. regaroukiera: what's your take? 60. masterofmarth7: but who cares 61. Chiefs3455: why did he claim? 62. masterofmarth7: game is over 63. SensiShadeSlayer: well. 64. XIIIiscool: YOU BROKE THE RULES, NOW I PULL OUT ALL YOUR PUBIC HAIRIRRRRR 65. regaroukiera: I don't know 66. masterofmarth7: ow 67. Chiefs3455: >_< 68. XIIIiscool: Red is hard to read from my experience 69. regaroukiera: Anyways, Red, I don't like your claim 70. SensiShadeSlayer: he at least tried to paraphrase his role. 71. regaroukiera: ##Red 72. XIIIiscool: he doesn't seem to do much 73. Chiefs3455: was anyone on him? 74. SensiShadeSlayer: you just blatantly broke rules 75. red13n: ... 76. masterofmarth7: hmm 77. SensiShadeSlayer: but um 78. Chiefs3455: what did marth dude? 79. masterofmarth7: guys 80. Shados: reg is OMGUSing? 81. XIIIiscool: I dont know every time i play with red he seems to sort of float in the background 82. masterofmarth7: if red dies tonight then that will suck 83. regaroukiera: not really 84. SensiShadeSlayer: what does OMGUS even mean 85. masterofmarth7: but lets get off 86. XIIIiscool: "OMGUS" 87. masterofmarth7: and if he lives 88. Shados: it's a vote for the person you voted for 89. Shados: er 90. Shados: that voted you 91. Chiefs3455: why did red claim doc? 92. masterofmarth7: then lynch him 93. XIIIiscool: we're not lynching claimed power D1 94. SensiShadeSlayer: ...a countervote 95. SensiShadeSlayer: you mean 96. regaroukiera: because I don't think he's doc 97. Shados: yes 98. SensiShadeSlayer: i don't think he's doc either 99. Chiefs3455: a good doc doesnt claim d1 100. masterofmarth7: i don't think so either 101. XIIIiscool: In fact I think Reg's attempt to clean him out is very anti-town 102. SensiShadeSlayer: let's not lynch our doc day 1 103. masterofmarth7: but i think he's power 104. B8Plumstrikesbak: how did marth break the rules? 105. SensiShadeSlayer: claimed doc 106. masterofmarth7: just incase 107. SensiShadeSlayer: whatever. 108. Chiefs3455: he isnt the doc 109. masterofmarth7: if red lives tomorrow 110. XIIIiscool: exactly SSS 111. SensiShadeSlayer: unless somebody else wants to claim doc let's not lynch red. 112. Shados: is anyone going to counterclaim doc 113. masterofmarth7: then we can start worrying. 114. Chiefs3455: do not counter 115. red13n: i claimed doctor because im doctor, obviously 116. XIIIiscool: Nobody 117. Chiefs3455: a smart doc doesnt counter 118. Chiefs3455: ## red 119. red13n: ... 120. red13n: chiefs are you seriously that stupid 121. XIIIiscool: Look, I don't see what he has to gain from claiming D1 either but 122. SensiShadeSlayer: chiefs 123. red13n: i guess you are 124. red13n: ok 125. red13n: that makes sense 126. SensiShadeSlayer: I forgot how good you were at this game. 127. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Marth 128. regaroukiera: let's just lynch red or something 129. Shados: Plum, why marth? 130. regaroukiera: feelin' that he's scum 131. XIIIiscool: This is stupid 132. Chiefs3455: no one was on him 133. red13n: "lets just lynch red" is the stupidest thing 134. Chiefs3455: why would he claim 135. XIIIiscool: OK, firstly, 136. red13n: i've ever seen 137. XIIIiscool: ##VOTALS 138. B8Plumstrikesbak: He is all like oh he could be doc! but maybe not 139. B8Plumstrikesbak: I don't like it 140. B8Plumstrikesbak: Makes me think he is scum wondering if red is the doc 141. XIIIiscool: Red your claim was odd and that's why everyone is talking 142. XIIIiscool: There was no pressure, no need to claim 143. regaroukiera: red is very likely not town 144. red13n: ... 145. Chiefs3455: ^^ that 146. XIIIiscool: if you are doc you've given scum a kill target 147. red13n: red is 100% town 148. princeoftehstars: votals: 1Marth (plum), 1Reg(red), 2red (neko, cheif) 149. red13n: that statement is seriously stupid 150. regaroukiera: hey best 151. XIIIiscool: thanks 152. regaroukiera: I voted red too 153. regaroukiera: <_< 154. Shados: prince, reg voted for red 155. B8Plumstrikesbak: if Red is alive tomorrow we look at him 156. B8Plumstrikesbak: get off red 157. princeoftehstars: ok 158. regaroukiera: don't wanna 159. XIIIiscool: Yeah 160. regaroukiera: he's scum 161. Shados: I think I'll side with Plum 162. Shados: ##unvote 163. SensiShadeSlayer: let's lynch 164. SensiShadeSlayer: shados 165. regaroukiera: . . . 166. XIIIiscool: We shouldn't lynch claimed power d1. 167. SensiShadeSlayer: ##shados 168. regaroukiera: I have this hat here 169. regaroukiera: if Red is doc, I'll eat it 170. SensiShadeSlayer: why do I always think shados is scum 171. XIIIiscool: ...that's certainly out of the blue. 172. Shados: sss hates my name 173. XIIIiscool: but sure I can go along with it LOL 174. XIIIiscool: ##shados 175. XIIIiscool: ##un 176. Chiefs3455: train 177. XIIIiscool: not really 178. SensiShadeSlayer: oh yeah 179. Chiefs3455: choo choo 180. SensiShadeSlayer: that's it 181. SensiShadeSlayer: your name is too close to mine 182. SensiShadeSlayer: obviously scum 183. XIIIiscool: He is an IMPOSTOR 184. Shados: i should make a new account just for aim mafia 185. *** masterofmarth7 has left the conversation. 186. XIIIiscool: "Shados has died. He was TOWN IMPOSTOR!" 187. Shados: hold up, marth is gone 188. XIIIiscool: we can still play 189. XIIIiscool: no votes 190. princeoftehstars: pots 191. XIIIiscool: or not 192. princeoftehstars: go, but no votes 193. regaroukiera: lynch red 194. Chiefs3455: brb 195. B8Plumstrikesbak: we should still kill marth 196. Shados: we should get marth for lying about being a mason 197. XIIIiscool: Yeah lol 198. B8Plumstrikesbak: marth claimed mason 199. XIIIiscool: as soon as marth comes in, everyone votes marth at once 200. B8Plumstrikesbak: what 201. XIIIiscool: Marth: ;_; 202. Shados: I'm kidding, plum 203. B8Plumstrikesbak: ok 204. Shados: from the newbie board mafia 205. Shados: everyone should read d1 206. Shados: because marth was hilarious 207. SensiShadeSlayer: can we please stop making me think about that game 208. SensiShadeSlayer: i won it 209. regaroukiera: he apparently claimed hider as mason recruit 210. B8Plumstrikesbak: I'm reading it 211. SensiShadeSlayer: and I don't want to think about it anymore 212. XIIIiscool: Marth's role in this game is God of all Jacks of all trades 213. B8Plumstrikesbak: don't spoil me 214. regaroukiera: o i c 215. SensiShadeSlayer: oh sorry 216. Chiefs3455: k 217. Chiefs3455: have we lynched red yet? 218. XIIIiscool: back to business 219. red13n: we arent lynching red 220. XIIIiscool: See, augh 221. red13n: that would be stupid 222. SensiShadeSlayer: chiefs why the hell do you want to lynch the doctor 223. Shados: I got off of red, the doc claim will work itself out 224. regaroukiera: we are lynching red 225. Chiefs3455: he isnt the dr 226. regaroukiera: because I say so 227. XIIIiscool: Red, you're not doing much scumhunting or anything 228. SensiShadeSlayer: okay. 229. XIIIiscool: you pretty much just claimed doc and defended yourself 230. XIIIiscool: like 231. SensiShadeSlayer: so are one of you two claiming doc then. 232. B8Plumstrikesbak: I kind of want to lynch reg 233. B8Plumstrikesbak: for being dumb 234. regaroukiera: lmfao plum 235. XIIIiscool: I want to keep red in the game just because I don't want to lynch claimed power d1 236. SensiShadeSlayer: because otherwise nobody else is going to get on this. 237. XIIIiscool: but Red is making it very hard to prevent me voting for him 238. SensiShadeSlayer: just sayin. 239. B8Plumstrikesbak: Even if red isn't doc, that doesn't make him scum 240. B8Plumstrikesbak: Why would red claim doc the begining of day 1 as scum 241. XIIIiscool: Lynch all liars? 242. regaroukiera: if red is faking doc as town then f*** him 243. B8Plumstrikesbak: that would be idiotic 244. B8Plumstrikesbak: lynch all liars is idiotic 245. XIIIiscool: Why WOULD he fakeclaim? 246. XIIIiscool: Yeah I don't necessarily agree 247. B8Plumstrikesbak: Why would he do it as scum? 248. *** red13n has left the conversation. 249. B8Plumstrikesbak: It doesn't make sense either way 250. B8Plumstrikesbak: so no reason to lynch him 251. Chiefs3455: red left... 252. Shados: missing red now 253. B8Plumstrikesbak: cool 254. XIIIiscool: Exactly, it's a nulltell 255. B8Plumstrikesbak: mass claim 256. B8Plumstrikesbak: imo 257. Shados: obv couldn't take the heat 258. XIIIiscool: lolol 259. *** red13n has joined the conversation. 260. regaroukiera: what the f*** do you guys mean fakeclaiming is null 261. XIIIiscool: I don't know, maybe it isn't 262. XIIIiscool: but like, it's a stupid thing to do either way 263. regaroukiera: lynch red 264. B8Plumstrikesbak: Its stupid either way 265. XIIIiscool: if masterofmarth offline completely btw or just not in chat 266. Shados: completely 267. XIIIiscool: lame 268. princeoftehstars: talked to marth.. his net is down, continu w/o him but dont hammer him 269. Chiefs3455: ... 270. SensiShadeSlayer: okay. 271. SensiShadeSlayer: so let's hammer marth 272. Chiefs3455: replace him? 273. SensiShadeSlayer: ##marth 274. XIIIiscool: There are no replacements 275. XIIIiscool: lmao 276. Shados: ok, why can't we hammer him? 277. Shados: if we legit think he's scum 278. SensiShadeSlayer: i suddenly legit think he's scum 279. XIIIiscool: This is totally some meta-scum-tactic from Marth 280. Shados: yeah i don't think that's actually going to happen 281. regaroukiera: lynch red 282. XIIIiscool: IT'S GENIUS. LYNCH HIM. 283. XIIIiscool: (not really) 284. SensiShadeSlayer: i wish 285. XIIIiscool: Reg why would we lynch a claimed doc d1 286. Shados: WIFOM genius 287. SensiShadeSlayer: let's lynch chiefs who's up for that 288. regaroukiera: because he's not the doc 289. XIIIiscool: I'm not denying it's an idiotic thing to do but 290. Shados: Red, why are you still on Reg? 291. XIIIiscool: Are you softclaiming doc Reg? 292. Shados: any reason other than him countervoting? 293. princeoftehstars: revote 294. SensiShadeSlayer: actually who is even playing 295. regaroukiera: I've been f***ing claiming doc all f***ing game 296. SensiShadeSlayer: me red marth shados XIII reg chiefs 297. regaroukiera: now f***ing lynch red 298. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Marth 299. XIIIiscool: there are 7 of us right now, Red is out of it 300. B8Plumstrikesbak: you know what 301. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##un 302. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Reg 303. B8Plumstrikesbak: for kicks 304. regaroukiera: f*** you plum 305. XIIIiscool: What the f*** Reg 306. Chiefs3455: reg 307. Chiefs3455: <_< 308. regaroukiera: I was trying to get away with not full countering 309. XIIIiscool: I can't believe 310. Chiefs3455: I know 311. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##un 312. XIIIiscool: it is f***ing d1 313. B8Plumstrikesbak: Duh 314. XIIIiscool: and we are dealing with counterclaiming docs 315. regaroukiera: because you're a f***ing moron, XIII 316. B8Plumstrikesbak: But Red claiming doc doesn't mean anything 317. Chiefs3455: this town is f***ed 318. regaroukiera: if you had just been a good boy and lynched the scum like I was saying to all day 319. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Chief 320. Shados: sorry but i'm finding this hilarious 321. B8Plumstrikesbak: Kill him 322. SensiShadeSlayer: you know in retrospect I would have seen this coming 323. B8Plumstrikesbak: chiefs is obv scum 324. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 325. Chiefs3455: yeah 326. Chiefs3455: because I can pick up on reg 327. XIIIiscool: You know what Reg I actually buy Red more then you at this point 328. Chiefs3455: without being flat out told 329. regaroukiera: lmfao 330. SensiShadeSlayer: well either way 331. regaroukiera: then f***ing lynch me 332. regaroukiera: you f***ing moron 333. SensiShadeSlayer: ##red 334. XIIIiscool: Let's see. 335. XIIIiscool: ##votals 336. B8Plumstrikesbak: Guys 337. SensiShadeSlayer: i buy red claiming doc to get by 338. B8Plumstrikesbak: Red is not scum for claiming Doc 339. PsychicNess13: ##chris 340. B8Plumstrikesbak: what is this epic mafia 341. princeoftehstars: cheif (plum), Red (SSS) 342. regaroukiera: ##Red 343. Chiefs3455: umm 344. red13n: i need a player list 345. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chief is obv scum 346. SensiShadeSlayer: more then I buy reg counterclaiming to get red lynched I guess 347. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 348. Chiefs3455: I've been on red 349. XIIIiscool: oh red is back 350. red13n: reg why are you so stupid 351. regaroukiera: red why are you scum 352. B8Plumstrikesbak: Re 353. B8Plumstrikesbak: red 354. XIIIiscool: red are you doc. Yes or no. 355. Chiefs3455: ## red 356. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chief is obv scum 357. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 358. red13n: if i were scum, its because a randomizer randomed it 359. XIIIiscool: what the hell kind of answer is that 360. regaroukiera: Ok, let me rephrase that 361. regaroukiera: why are you such obvious scum 362. SensiShadeSlayer: okay I laughed 363. XIIIiscool: also Plum why is chief obvscum exactly? 364. red13n: still need a player list 365. Chiefs3455: b/c i want to lynch red 366. Shados: At this point, I'm not buying either doc claim 367. B8Plumstrikesbak: I looked at all his posts 368. red13n: my AIM dc'd 369. XIIIiscool: HOST 370. XIIIiscool: PLAYERLIST 371. princeoftehstars: ok 372. XIIIiscool: thanks 373. B8Plumstrikesbak: he refered to town being F'd as an outsider 374. SensiShadeSlayer: red shados shade plum XIII marth reg 375. B8Plumstrikesbak: and he has done nothing 376. Chiefs3455: no 377. *** masterofmarth7 has joined the conversation. 378. B8Plumstrikesbak: but comment on Red 379. B8Plumstrikesbak: and vote for him 380. Shados: hey marth 381. B8Plumstrikesbak: which is stupid 382. masterofmarth7: oh lordy 383. Chiefs3455: no 384. XIIIiscool: convincing, actually 385. red13n: chiefs is probably just incredibly bad town 386. XIIIiscool: oh hey marth 387. masterofmarth7: okay 388. Shados: you missed red and reg both claiming doc 389. masterofmarth7: any claims 390. princeoftehstars: 13, plum, sss, takkun, marth, cheifs, reg, red 391. regaroukiera: lynch red 392. SensiShadeSlayer: i am faster then host moving on 393. Chiefs3455: b/c I saw reg right away 394. masterofmarth7: reg claims doc? 395. masterofmarth7: tbqh 396. B8Plumstrikesbak: Marth 397. XIIIiscool: Reg counterclaimed 398. regaroukiera: I AM the f***ing doc 399. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chief is obv scum 400. Chiefs3455: i never said s*** as an outsider 401. regaroukiera: and red is f***ing scum 402. Chiefs3455: b8plum 403. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 404. red13n: ##takkun 405. Chiefs3455: learn to read 406. masterofmarth7: any votes thus far? 407. red13n: hasnt done anything 408. masterofmarth7: hmm 409. XIIIiscool: one or two 410. masterofmarth7: what are the votals thus far? 411. masterofmarth7: best? 412. Shados: is takkunguy afk? 413. XIIIiscool: The lynch today is likely to be either Reg or Red 414. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chief is now attacking credibility, which is a classic scum tell 415. princeoftehstars: ok 416. regaroukiera: takkun has yet to say a word yes 417. regaroukiera: but red needs to die 418. SensiShadeSlayer: wait we have 9 don't we. 419. takkunguy: I'm here 420. masterofmarth7: yup 421. masterofmarth7: hi takku 422. Shados: Takkun, start talking 423. B8Plumstrikesbak: RED IS NOT SCUM BECAUSE OF THIS FRICK 424. SensiShadeSlayer: i've been counting 7 who are our other 2 425. princeoftehstars: cheif (plum) 426. red3 (SSS,reg, cheif) 427. Taakun (red) 428. regaroukiera: lynch red today 429. XIIIiscool: what the hell 430. XIIIiscool: he was PLAYING?! 431. regaroukiera: then takkun tommorrow 432. masterofmarth7: why chief plum 433. masterofmarth7: i have no knowledge of this game really 434. B8Plumstrikesbak: He said town was f'd which makes no sense to say as town 435. masterofmarth7: other than red and reg's claim 436. B8Plumstrikesbak: he has done nothing but say brb and comment on meaningless things 437. XIIIiscool: Yeah he made a statement as an "outswider" 438. masterofmarth7: wow 439. XIIIiscool: it was a good catch 440. regaroukiera: lynch 441. regaroukiera: red 442. B8Plumstrikesbak: and he jumped on the red train which is the easiest lynch by far 443. regaroukiera: or me 444. Shados: Takkun? 445. regaroukiera: I don't give a f*** 446. takkunguy: ##red 447. masterofmarth7: blah 448. regaroukiera: youre all retards 449. regaroukiera: but red si scum 450. Shados: ##takkun 451. masterofmarth7: I'm debating between red and reg 452. XIIIiscool: Honestly though plum 453. XIIIiscool: it's between red and reg today 454. B8Plumstrikesbak: wth 455. SensiShadeSlayer: XIII 456. B8Plumstrikesbak: neither is scum 457. SensiShadeSlayer: quit being scum 458. SensiShadeSlayer: and lynch somebody 459. XIIIiscool: or so it seems, anyway 460. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg is obv doc 461. Chiefs3455: I said "this town is f***ed" how is that being an outsider? 462. SensiShadeSlayer: seriously 463. B8Plumstrikesbak: Red is obv not caring about this game 464. Chiefs3455: i never excluded myself 465. B8Plumstrikesbak: I don't think either are scum 466. XIIIiscool: I can't decide dude 467. Shados: Takkun said literally one line before voting for red 468. masterofmarth7: I know that's a possibilty too 469. B8Plumstrikesbak: wait 470. B8Plumstrikesbak: XIII is not this dumb 471. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##un 472. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##XIII 473. Shados: train hopping 474. XIIIiscool: What the f*** 475. Chiefs3455: b8 is fishing 476. masterofmarth7: huh 477. SensiShadeSlayer: yeah XIII is obvscum. 478. XIIIiscool: Like, red is a better player than that initial claim 479. SensiShadeSlayer: let's fix our doc situation first 480. SensiShadeSlayer: shall we 481. Chiefs3455: ^^^ that 482. regaroukiera: XIII/Red/Takkun scum 483. SensiShadeSlayer: otherwise this will be a tumor that won't die. 484. XIIIiscool: OK seriously, why am I suddenly scum 485. XIIIiscool: jesus 486. SensiShadeSlayer: because you are. 487. regaroukiera: ~ 488. regaroukiera: now murder red 489. SensiShadeSlayer: what's up th3l3fty 490. XIIIiscool: "great answer" 491. regaroukiera: if he's doc I'm seriously going to modkill myself 492. XIIIiscool: Alright, votals 493. B8Plumstrikesbak: XIII is scum kill him 494. masterofmarth7: hmm 495. regaroukiera: actually if he's town in general I'm going to do it 496. XIIIiscool: HOST, VOTALS 497. takkunguy: ##un 498. masterofmarth7: VOTALS PLZ 499. princeoftehstars: 13 (plum) 500. red4 (SSS,reg, cheif, takkun) 501. Taakun2 (red, neko) 502. Shados: Takkun is just asking to be lynched 503. regaroukiera: red today 504. regaroukiera: takkun tomorrow 505. regaroukiera: xiii after 506. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg 507. XIIIiscool: takkun is off red 508. Shados: "I'm here" "vote red" "unvote red" 509. B8Plumstrikesbak: What part of lol claim do you not understand? 510. regaroukiera: red doesn't do that 511. regaroukiera: tbqh 512. princeoftehstars: o 513. masterofmarth7: red what do you think about reg? 514. B8Plumstrikesbak: why would ANYONE do that as scum 515. regaroukiera: f***ed if I knw 516. B8Plumstrikesbak: it makes no sense 517. B8Plumstrikesbak: it makes more sense as town then sucm 518. masterofmarth7: for all we know there could be two docs 'jk' 519. XIIIiscool: The whole thing is a mindf*** 520. masterofmarth7: but seriously 521. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg 522. masterofmarth7: i have a feeling this game is imba 523. B8Plumstrikesbak: vote xiii 524. B8Plumstrikesbak: he is obv scum 525. XIIIiscool: Why would Red claim at the start as town OR scum? I can't get my head around it 526. XIIIiscool: Plum 527. SensiShadeSlayer: sigh 528. regaroukiera: why the ehll would I unvote the guy that claimed my f***ing role 529. XIIIiscool: Chief was obvscum about three minutes ago 530. SensiShadeSlayer: quit thinking 531. B8Plumstrikesbak: You are both obv scum 532. Chiefs3455: ... 533. SensiShadeSlayer: and lynch the scum. 534. masterofmarth7: ##Reg 535. B8Plumstrikesbak: Because its not a scum tell reg 536. Chiefs3455: marth 537. Chiefs3455: really? 538. B8Plumstrikesbak: wth vote marth 539. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg is obv doc 540. B8Plumstrikesbak: Red is obv not doing something smart which doesn't make him scum 541. SensiShadeSlayer: so marth and XIII scumteam 542. XIIIiscool: guys 543. B8Plumstrikesbak: he could be, but not necessarily 544. SensiShadeSlayer: h'okay 545. regaroukiera: f*** you plum 546. masterofmarth7: one or the other 547. masterofmarth7: or there both town 548. regaroukiera: if red does that as town then he deserves to be lynched 549. masterofmarth7: but for some reason 550. XIIIiscool: You know how there's like, insane cop and stuff like that? 551. regaroukiera: there's less than zero reason to do it as town 552. masterofmarth7: i dont think thats the case 553. XIIIiscool: Is there some sort of doc equivalent? 554. Shados: wait, plum, you say that red's claim is a town move? or did I misinterpret that 555. SensiShadeSlayer: no. 556. SensiShadeSlayer: there isn't. 557. XIIIiscool: Ah. 558. SensiShadeSlayer: XIII 559. B8Plumstrikesbak: no 560. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg 561. SensiShadeSlayer: do us a favor 562. masterofmarth7: Reg/Plum scumteam maybe? 563. XIIIiscool: I was just thinking maybe there was a chance there were two docs 564. SensiShadeSlayer: ad lynch whichever doc is your scumbuddy 565. B8Plumstrikesbak: We don't play mafia to kill people who deserve to be lynched 566. masterofmarth7: wait 567. SensiShadeSlayer: make things easier 568. B8Plumstrikesbak: we play to win 569. masterofmarth7: xii 570. masterofmarth7: are you serious 571. regaroukiera: and lynching the guy who claimed my role is playing to win 572. XIIIiscool: Well marth I'm trying to make sense of this whole mess 573. XIIIiscool: it's so f***ing stupid 574. regaroukiera: because if he's town, then he's the one not playing to win 575. regaroukiera: now lynch red, you f***ers 576. regaroukiera: I don't have all f***ing day for this 577. Shados: Prince, is there a time limit 578. masterofmarth7: i think i missed the most important part 579. XIIIiscool: Reg makes a good point 580. princeoftehstars: ok, 45 581. B8Plumstrikesbak: 2 docs makes more sense to me then Red claiming doc post 1 intentionally as scum 582. masterofmarth7: whoa 583. masterofmarth7: 2 minutes 584. regaroukiera: host is probably too inept to modkill for not playing to win though 585. XIIIiscool: alright let's do this 586. XIIIiscool: no that's fine 587. princeoftehstars: or nl 588. XIIIiscool: exactly plum 589. Shados: maybe red claimed doc just so he could raid 590. XIIIiscool: NONE of this makes sense 591. Shados: "lol" 592. B8Plumstrikesbak: Red is jester 593. SensiShadeSlayer: XIII f***ing hop on someone 594. B8Plumstrikesbak: Obv 595. XIIIiscool: Fine 596. B8Plumstrikesbak: thats actually possible 597. XIIIiscool: ##Sensi 598. masterofmarth7: lol 599. XIIIiscool: ##un 600. SensiShadeSlayer: good one. 601. XIIIiscool: "lol" 602. XIIIiscool: ##Red 603. B8Plumstrikesbak: Get off red 604. XIIIiscool: let's do this. 605. regaroukiera: if host used jester this game is f***ed up and he's never going to be involved in this room again 606. SensiShadeSlayer: ##un 607. B8Plumstrikesbak: he's jester if anything 608. SensiShadeSlayer: solves everything. 609. B8Plumstrikesbak: Jester in Aim mafia isn't impossible 610. masterofmarth7: good point 611. SensiShadeSlayer: or he's bomb. 612. B8Plumstrikesbak: also possible 613. SensiShadeSlayer: just sayin 614. Chiefs3455: jester would be dumb 615. Shados: ##Votals 616. masterofmarth7: considering we're assuming imba game 617. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chiefs is scum btw 618. princeoftehstars: 13 (plum) 619. red3 (reg, cheif, ) 620. Taakun2 (red, neko) 621. Reg2 (marth, 13) 622. SensiShadeSlayer: i am okay with lynching XIII now, btw 623. masterofmarth7: i would have to punch someone if there was a jester 624. masterofmarth7: ##EXT PLZ 625. Shados: ##ext 626. princeoftehstars: ok 627. princeoftehstars: ext to 49 628. B8Plumstrikesbak: then vote XIII 629. XIIIiscool: that's fine 630. SensiShadeSlayer: good idea 631. SensiShadeSlayer: ##XIII 632. XIIIiscool: What in god's name is this. 633. masterofmarth7: takku 634. red13n: did takkun ever get here? 635. masterofmarth7: hi 636. Chiefs3455: no 637. SensiShadeSlayer: he said a couple things 638. Shados: red, takkun voted you 639. SensiShadeSlayer: then left 640. masterofmarth7: are you existent? 641. Shados: then unvoted you 642. Shados: and that's it 643. red13n: i see 644. XIIIiscool: You literally have no reason for me being scum 645. masterofmarth7: red what do you think about reg? 646. Shados: out of everyone, I think takkun is seriously the scummiest person. He took a backseat as the red/reg stuff was going down 647. Shados: majorly 648. XIIIiscool: I'm the only one trying to make sense of this mess red has caused 649. B8Plumstrikesbak: You said that we had to lynch either red or Reg 650. masterofmarth7: he counterclaimed you 651. B8Plumstrikesbak: that is a dumb thing to say 652. SensiShadeSlayer: you took like twenty minutes to vote 653. B8Plumstrikesbak: And now you are saying that there is no case on you 654. B8Plumstrikesbak: which is a scumtell 655. XIIIiscool: I am naturally indecisive, check ANY of my games 656. B8Plumstrikesbak: not indecisive 657. regaroukiera: f*** off, xiii 658. XIIIiscool: Like, I have to TRY to be indecisive 659. masterofmarth7: red stalling 660. B8Plumstrikesbak: You narrowed it to those 2 661. masterofmarth7: ##un 662. SensiShadeSlayer: like right now. 663. XIIIiscool: Yes 664. XIIIiscool: Because imo it was between those two 665. masterofmarth7: I don't think reg will live through the night 666. XIIIiscool: I was still reading the f***ing game 667. regaroukiera: obviously not 668. masterofmarth7: and if he does... well then we should start worrying about him then 669. regaroukiera: because you f***ers forced me to claim 670. B8Plumstrikesbak: Kill XIII obv 671. regaroukiera: also f*** this host for giving me doc when I wanted to get shot n1 672. XIIIiscool: I just figured we're probably going to see one of those two gone 673. regaroukiera: kill red 674. Shados: marth why would you bring that up 675. XIIIiscool: on this day 676. Shados: that is such WIFOM 677. regaroukiera: kill him right the f*** now you morons 678. SensiShadeSlayer: so who is our 9th person anyway 679. XIIIiscool: takkun? 680. XIIIiscool: #votals 681. SensiShadeSlayer: me shados XIII marth takkun red plum reg 682. takkunguy: yes? 683. masterofmarth7: also i don't like plum either 684. princeoftehstars: 13 (plum, SSS) 685. red3 (reg, cheif, ) 686. Taakun2 (red, neko) 687. Reg (13) 688. masterofmarth7: just gonna put that out there 689. SensiShadeSlayer: oh yeah chiefs 690. Shados: takkun hasn't done ANYTHING 691. XIIIiscool: I'm on RED 692. XIIIiscool: not reg 693. Shados: if anything, he's bringing the game down 694. masterofmarth7: takku 695. masterofmarth7: how do you feel about everything 696. XIIIiscool: ##un 697. XIIIiscool: ##red 698. XIIIiscool: to make it clear 699. masterofmarth7: speed 700. princeoftehstars: k 701. takkunguy: it's always a mixed bag on the first day 702. XIIIiscool: I wasn't on reg anyway 703. princeoftehstars: 1 min 704. princeoftehstars: if that 705. B8Plumstrikesbak: Red flips jester 706. Chiefs3455: ## ext 707. masterofmarth7: I don't feel comfortable lynching a claimed doctor 708. B8Plumstrikesbak: town loses 709. B8Plumstrikesbak: gg 710. masterofmarth7: ##XIII 711. takkunguy: ##13 712. princeoftehstars: final ext to 02 713. SensiShadeSlayer: can we not have a deadline with town talking 714. Shados: prince, is it plurality or NL 715. XIIIiscool: Seriously 716. SensiShadeSlayer: and being active 717. Shados: if there's not 5 votes 718. regaroukiera: if red flips jester then prince shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the game 719. regaroukiera: imho 720. SensiShadeSlayer: it's NL in 9 721. B8Plumstrikesbak: I've put jesters in low number aim games to mix it up 722. masterofmarth7: i really don't think he'd be jester 723. princeoftehstars: whoever has most votes dies at 02 724. SensiShadeSlayer: or not 725. masterofmarth7: plurality? 726. Shados: plurality ok 727. princeoftehstars: if we dont lynch 728. B8Plumstrikesbak: 3 on XIII? 729. SensiShadeSlayer: okay. 730. SensiShadeSlayer: let's lynch XIII 731. XIIIiscool: 4 I think 732. masterofmarth7: 13's -1 i think 733. Shados: red and 13 are tied 734. XIIIiscool: Let's NOT lycnh XIII 735. SensiShadeSlayer: so you should probably claim. 736. SensiShadeSlayer: if you're at -1 737. masterofmarth7: yea 738. masterofmarth7: ##un 739. SensiShadeSlayer: just throwing that out there 740. XIIIiscool: AUGH 741. masterofmarth7: claim now 742. XIIIiscool: fine 743. XIIIiscool: Cop 744. B8Plumstrikesbak: Lies 745. B8Plumstrikesbak: I'm cop 746. SensiShadeSlayer: okay. 747. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 748. masterofmarth7: ##XII 749. SensiShadeSlayer: welp. 750. masterofmarth7: I 751. XIIIiscool: F*** 752. XIIIiscool: NO YOU ARE NOT 753. SensiShadeSlayer: F*** 754. masterofmarth7: ##un 755. XIIIiscool: F*** OFF 756. XIIIiscool: ##plum 757. Shados: oh lord 758. B8Plumstrikesbak: First of all 759. masterofmarth7: just realized who said that 760. B8Plumstrikesbak: I think thats hammer 761. Chiefs3455: >_< 762. B8Plumstrikesbak: second 763. XIIIiscool: if you f***ing 764. masterofmarth7: no 765. masterofmarth7: it isn't 766. B8Plumstrikesbak: if its not 767. B8Plumstrikesbak: you are a liar 768. Shados: it wasn't hammer, marth un'd 769. masterofmarth7: i think plu and reg are scum 770. B8Plumstrikesbak: and are using caps to try to use emotion to get me lynched 771. XIIIiscool: You are a liar and a terrible one at that 772. B8Plumstrikesbak: hahaha 773. regaroukiera: lmfao marth 774. B8Plumstrikesbak: XIII 775. B8Plumstrikesbak: I owned you so hard this game 776. regaroukiera: you're either scum or godf***ingawful 777. XIIIiscool: No you really didn't 778. Shados: reg, marth is awful >_> 779. masterofmarth7: you're the only 2 that are laughing oddly enough 780. Shados: (sorry marth) 781. SensiShadeSlayer: shados is scum too, btw. 782. SensiShadeSlayer: just throwing that out there. 783. masterofmarth7: its okay 784. XIIIiscool: you have hopped from Chief's dick to mine and now you want me lynched by counterclaiming Cop? 785. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chief voting for an extension makes me question his scumness 786. masterofmarth7: so we have 4 claimed roles 787. B8Plumstrikesbak: nevertheless, XIII is scum 788. masterofmarth7: no wait 789. SensiShadeSlayer: yep. 790. Chiefs3455: lol 791. masterofmarth7: 4 people that have claimed 792. XIIIiscool: 2 cops, 2 docs 793. masterofmarth7: but only 2 roles 794. B8Plumstrikesbak: 2 docs and 2 cops lol 795. regaroukiera: XIII get on Red or I'll lynch you 796. regaroukiera: ##un ##XIII 797. Chiefs3455: everything i do makes you question "my scumness" 798. XIIIiscool: I AM on red 799. masterofmarth7: ##Plu 800. Shados: reg, he's been on red 801. B8Plumstrikesbak: are ou serious reg 802. regaroukiera: he changed to plum 803. regaroukiera: when plum countered 804. XIIIiscool: oh 805. XIIIiscool: ##un 806. XIIIiscool: ##Red 807. XIIIiscool: good point >.> 808. regaroukiera: ##Un 809. regaroukiera: ##Red 810. takkunguy: wow 811. regaroukiera: Thank you kindly 812. B8Plumstrikesbak: wow 813. masterofmarth7: wait 814. masterofmarth7: really 815. SensiShadeSlayer: so you aren't voting for the guy 816. masterofmarth7: s*** 817. SensiShadeSlayer: that by your definition can't be town 818. regaroukiera: now 819. regaroukiera: sensi 820. masterofmarth7: i think we're outta time 821. B8Plumstrikesbak: this is so obvious marth 822. regaroukiera: get on red 823. regaroukiera: or I'll kill YOU 824. princeoftehstars: pots 825. princeoftehstars: tops 826. princeoftehstars: stop 827. masterofmarth7: spot 828. princeoftehstars: red was lnched 829. Shados: inched 830. princeoftehstars: *lynched 831. masterofmarth7: is your y key broken? 832. princeoftehstars: es 833. masterofmarth7: obv 834. princeoftehstars: its a pain to work 835. B8Plumstrikesbak: what was the votes 836. Shados: just tell us what red is 837. princeoftehstars: votals 838. princeoftehstars: 13 (plum, SSS, takku) 839. red (cheif, 13, red) 840. Taakun (red, neko) 841. masterofmarth7: wait 842. XIIIiscool: ... 843. B8Plumstrikesbak: why is red on red 844. Shados: lol best 845. Shados: wow 846. XIIIiscool: what 847. masterofmarth7: wasn't it a tie? 848. regaroukiera: that should be Reg 849. SensiShadeSlayer: that would be reg. 850. SensiShadeSlayer: and it should be a tie. 851. XIIIiscool: is he confusing reg and red 852. regaroukiera: and yes, it's a tie 853. masterofmarth7: welp 854. Shados: takkun isn't on anyway 855. B8Plumstrikesbak: that is a tie 856. regaroukiera: why did you let this moron host anyways 857. Shados: anyone i thought 858. XIIIiscool: Even if it is 4-3, there's NL 859. masterofmarth7: ##un 860. princeoftehstars: ok 861. regaroukiera: marth, lynch red or I swear to god 862. masterofmarth7: i was on plum btw 863. princeoftehstars: speed revote 864. SensiShadeSlayer: takkun unvoted a long time ago 865. Shados: ##takkun 866. regaroukiera: ##Red 867. masterofmarth7: ##plum ##un 868. XIIIiscool: ##red 869. SensiShadeSlayer: so red should be 870. princeoftehstars: and this is why i dont host 871. XIIIiscool: "lol" 872. SensiShadeSlayer: ##XIII whatever 873. masterofmarth7: or something like that 874. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##XIII 875. takkunguy: ##XIII 876. B8Plumstrikesbak: this isn't fair 877. B8Plumstrikesbak: oh 878. B8Plumstrikesbak: takkun is here 879. XIIIiscool: this is insanity. 880. masterofmarth7: 13's dead i think 881. XIIIiscool: takkun what the f***. 882. XIIIiscool: No I'm at -2, we revoted 883. regaroukiera: takkun is probably scum 884. Shados: Takkun changed his vote 885. Shados: I believe 886. regaroukiera: anyways lynch red 887. Chiefs3455: i'm tired 888. B8Plumstrikesbak: guys 889. SensiShadeSlayer: it's plurality. 890. B8Plumstrikesbak: why would the cop 891. B8Plumstrikesbak: not lynch the cop cliam 892. B8Plumstrikesbak: think about htis 893. SensiShadeSlayer: ^ 894. princeoftehstars: ok, 895. B8Plumstrikesbak: it isn't hard 896. SensiShadeSlayer: he got off 897. Chiefs3455: lol 898. princeoftehstars: stop 899. XIIIiscool: You shouldn't lynch town 900. princeoftehstars: by plurality 901. princeoftehstars: 13 is dead 902. XIIIiscool: "good job guys" 903. princeoftehstars: 13 was nilla mafia 904. XIIIiscool: "lol" 905. princeoftehstars: night actiopns 906. princeoftehstars: awaken! 907. XIIIiscool: *eats ghost cheerios* 908. princeoftehstars: marth is dead 909. masterofmarth7: 'damn' 910. B8Plumstrikesbak: role? 911. princeoftehstars: he was a whor... rb 912. B8Plumstrikesbak: town rb? 913. princeoftehstars: yyes 914. regaroukiera: ##Red 915. B8Plumstrikesbak: is that a go? 916. B8Plumstrikesbak: Wait 917. takkunguy: what's rb? 918. B8Plumstrikesbak: Got a guilty 919. B8Plumstrikesbak: Mass claim 920. regaroukiera: <_< 921. princeoftehstars: ok 922. B8Plumstrikesbak: I don't want to tell the person I got them to claim because they will claim miller 923. princeoftehstars: we have 924. regaroukiera: I'll count 925. regaroukiera: because you're all f***ing inept 926. Chiefs3455: lol @ reg 927. SensiShadeSlayer: vanilla townie 928. B8Plumstrikesbak: uh 929. Shados: sss jumping the gun 930. Chiefs3455: shade >_< 931. B8Plumstrikesbak: its supposed to be same time 932. B8Plumstrikesbak: everyone here? 933. SensiShadeSlayer: oh, I know. 934. Chiefs3455: yes 935. Shados: ready 936. princeoftehstars: plum, SSS, nneko, takkun, cheifs, red, and red... 4 to lynch 937. Shados: god just count 938. B8Plumstrikesbak: wheres takkun 939. takkunguy: I'm here 940. XIIIiscool: RED andREG 941. regaroukiera: piss off dead f***er 942. XIIIiscool: two different people stop making the same typo *disappears back into afterlife* 943. B8Plumstrikesbak: k I'll count 944. B8Plumstrikesbak: 3 945. B8Plumstrikesbak: 2 946. B8Plumstrikesbak: 1 947. B8Plumstrikesbak: 0 948. Shados: nilla 949. takkunguy: vanilla townie 950. Chiefs3455: nilla 951. B8Plumstrikesbak: Die 952. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Nekkos 953. SensiShadeSlayer: shocker 954. SensiShadeSlayer: not really 955. SensiShadeSlayer: ##shados 956. regaroukiera: ##Un ##Shados 957. regaroukiera: 'whatever' 958. princeoftehstars: i gotta brb 959. Shados: hahah what 960. B8Plumstrikesbak: >_> 961. regaroukiera: fwiw I wasn't told I was roleblocked last night 962. Chiefs3455: was that 4? 963. princeoftehstars: u can still talk but no votes 964. XIIIiscool: You've got to be right back 965. regaroukiera: so if I was 'best host' again 966. Shados: best host 967. regaroukiera: oh are you claiming you rb'd me 968. takkunguy: we only got 3 claims? 969. Shados: honestly, i was joking when i said "best host" 970. Shados: because of how he was in newbie mafi 971. masterofmarth7: .. 972. B8Plumstrikesbak: thats all 973. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg and red are both doc 974. regaroukiera: what the hell 975. B8Plumstrikesbak: doc claims 976. takkunguy: what does the doctor do exactly? 977. masterofmarth7: brb 978. Chiefs3455: >_< 979. masterofmarth7: in for next game 980. Chiefs3455: really takkun? 981. Shados: doctor protects someone from a kill 982. takkunguy: I've only played this once 983. Chiefs3455: oh 984. takkunguy: and doctor wasn't in lat time 985. takkunguy: last* 986. Shados: you should have said that before we started tbh 987. Shados: because not talking like you've been is awfullly scummy 988. Shados: especially with how you voted for red 989. regaroukiera: hey scum 990. regaroukiera: shut up 991. Shados: plum's obviously bluffing 992. B8Plumstrikesbak: what 993. takkunguy: lol 994. B8Plumstrikesbak: lol 995. regaroukiera: I'll believe it when you flip town 996. regaroukiera: (you won't) 997. Shados: you guys can play a game and guess what role i am 998. B8Plumstrikesbak: btw I have totally owned this game 999. XIIIiscool: Not really 1000. B8Plumstrikesbak: fail rb 1001. *** XIIIiscool has left the conversation. 1002. B8Plumstrikesbak: xiii is mad 1003. regaroukiera: does your team even have a roleblocker 1004. SensiShadeSlayer: yes. yes he is. 1005. Shados: i think it's more of laughing at how bad this game was 1006. Chiefs3455: my fingers hurt 1007. SensiShadeSlayer: i think he is actually mad. 1008. B8Plumstrikesbak: because I owned him 1009. *** XIIIiscool has joined the conversation. 1010. Shados: well there have been 7 claims 1011. Shados: who are the other two that haven't claimed 1012. SensiShadeSlayer: probably marth and XIII 1013. Shados: er where 1014. SensiShadeSlayer: seeing as how they are dead. 1015. Shados: xiii didn't need to claim 1016. Shados: cause we know his role >_> 1017. *** equivalence00 has joined the conversation. 1018. regaroukiera: XIII did claim 1019. regaroukiera: he was lynched too 1020. regaroukiera: (hi atma) 1021. Shados: ##shados 1022. equivalence00: hi 1023. B8Plumstrikesbak: hi 1024. regaroukiera: (do you want to replace reg) 1025. B8Plumstrikesbak: I've owned the mafia team this game 1026. princeoftehstars: ok back 1027. B8Plumstrikesbak: welcome 1028. Shados: ##shados 1029. Shados: that should be lynch 1030. Chiefs3455: <_< 1031. equivalence00: plist 1032. princeoftehstars: revote 1033. Shados: ##shados 1034. regaroukiera: lmfao host 1035. regaroukiera: ##shados 1036. XIIIiscool: he is literally killing himself 1037. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##shados 1038. Chiefs3455: ### shados 1039. takkunguy: ##shados 1040. XIIIiscool: ##shados 1041. Shados: stop lying takkun 1042. equivalence00: ##shados 1043. XIIIiscool: ##shados, for god's sake 1044. takkunguy: lol 1045. Shados: OK LETS REVEAL MY ROLE 1046. princeoftehstars: stop 1047. Chiefs3455: lol 1048. XIIIiscool: SHADOS WAS LYNCHED 1049. XIIIiscool: HE WAS TOWN JACK 1050. Shados: HE WAS GOD 1051. XIIIiscool: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNnnnnnnNNNnn 1052. B8Plumstrikesbak: XD 1053. Shados: *smite* 1054. regaroukiera: sorry 1055. regaroukiera: the god, town god claim is copyright Reg 1056. princeoftehstars: shados was lyynched, he was mafia 1057. Shados: what role in mafia 1058. XIIIiscool: Lynched only has one Y, just saiyan 1059. princeoftehstars: nilla 1060. XIIIiscool: mafia "god" 1061. Shados: and there you have it 1062. SensiShadeSlayer: no offense best but I vote you never host again 1063. Shados: two nilla mafia 1064. SensiShadeSlayer: despite you being the best host 1065. XIIIiscool: THE GAME MIGHT NOT BE OVER 1066. B8Plumstrikesbak: is the game over 1067. princeoftehstars: night actions 1068. SensiShadeSlayer: ...oh 1069. equivalence00: lol 1070. princeoftehstars: the game is not over 1071. XIIIiscool: OOOoH 1072. Shados: ...wow 1073. XIIIiscool: ABSOLUTE DRAMA AND AWESOMENESS. 1074. XIIIiscool: "BEST. HOST." 1075. Shados: ok this game went from awful to awesome 1076. *** swirldude has joined the conversation. 1077. swirldude: moo 1078. B8Plumstrikesbak: neigh 1079. Chiefs3455: ruff? 1080. princeoftehstars: ok day 1081. takkunguy: woo 1082. XIIIiscool: I'm so f***ing excited about this now 1083. princeoftehstars: plum, sensi, takkun, cheifs, red, red 1084. Shados: reg 1085. princeoftehstars: reg, and red 1086. regaroukiera: so did nobody die? <_< 1087. B8Plumstrikesbak: wait 1088. B8Plumstrikesbak: nobody died? 1089. princeoftehstars: nobody 1090. B8Plumstrikesbak: Well thats weird 1091. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##Reg 1092. regaroukiera: well I saved plum both nights so 1093. B8Plumstrikesbak: Die 1094. SensiShadeSlayer: good job doctor 1095. regaroukiera: hahaha what 1096. SensiShadeSlayer: way to save yourself 1097. B8Plumstrikesbak: what 1098. B8Plumstrikesbak: Got a guilty on reg 1099. B8Plumstrikesbak: kill him 1100. princeoftehstars: 3 to lynch 1101. regaroukiera: what the flying f*** 1102. SensiShadeSlayer: i'm down 1103. SensiShadeSlayer: ##reg 1104. regaroukiera: modkill me now 1105. takkunguy: ##reg 1106. regaroukiera: morons 1107. Chiefs3455: ... 1108. XIIIiscool: (it's still 4 to lynch >_>) 1109. Chiefs3455: plist 1110. Shados: it's 4 to lynch, best 1111. SensiShadeSlayer: just vote reg 1112. regaroukiera: ##Plum 1113. regaroukiera: just not vote reg 1114. Chiefs3455: plist 1115. equivalence00: ##reg 1116. takkunguy: is plum not voting? 1117. regaroukiera: because plum's either a moron or scum 1118. Shados: plum, sensi, takkun, cheifs, red, reg 1119. Shados: atma don't mess with best 1120. takkunguy: ##un 1121. B8Plumstrikesbak: He told me that you were scum 1122. B8Plumstrikesbak: unless he screwed up 1123. regaroukiera: either he screwed up or you're scum the way I see it 1124. princeoftehstars: revote 1125. regaroukiera: don't see any reason for you to fake a scan like that 1126. regaroukiera: ##Plum 1127. Chiefs3455: ## reg 1128. B8Plumstrikesbak: hold on a sec 1129. B8Plumstrikesbak: XD 1130. B8Plumstrikesbak: nevermind 1131. B8Plumstrikesbak: everyone off reg 1132. regaroukiera: herp a f***ing derp 1133. takkunguy: wow 1134. swirldude: oh god the host font pains me 1135. SensiShadeSlayer: seriously 1136. regaroukiera: I quit 1137. B8Plumstrikesbak: 'best host' 1138. SensiShadeSlayer: ##un 1139. masterofmarth7: back 1140. masterofmarth7: new game? 1141. regaroukiera: ##Un 1142. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##un if I haven't 1143. Shados: no still first one 1144. masterofmarth7: whose dead? 1145. Shados: xiii, me you 1146. B8Plumstrikesbak: well then 1147. regaroukiera: I'm just going to hammer the first lynch to get to -1 1148. takkunguy: plum, do you know who isn't scum? 1149. B8Plumstrikesbak: Reg is innocent 1150. B8Plumstrikesbak: host screwed up 1151. regaroukiera: why the f*** did you scan me anyways 1152. B8Plumstrikesbak: 2 docs 1153. regaroukiera: waste of a scan 1154. B8Plumstrikesbak: I was nervous 1155. XIIIiscool: lmfao 1156. Shados: i knew it 1157. takkunguy: Plum, who have you scanned? 1158. B8Plumstrikesbak: hmmm 1159. B8Plumstrikesbak: reg and shados 1160. regaroukiera: shados guilty/reg inno obv 1161. regaroukiera: now lynch one of red/takkun 1162. Chiefs3455: i think its takkun 1163. takkunguy: not chiefs? 1164. B8Plumstrikesbak: we could always nl 1165. Chiefs3455: no 1166. B8Plumstrikesbak: and I could scan again 1167. regaroukiera: nl is fine too 1168. B8Plumstrikesbak: lets go with that 1169. regaroukiera: I'm likely to die though 1170. regaroukiera: actually yeah 1171. regaroukiera: let's do it 1172. B8Plumstrikesbak: ##nl 1173. takkunguy: nl would be pretty great 1174. regaroukiera: reg dying is good because I don't have to sit here 1175. takkunguy: #nl 1176. SensiShadeSlayer: ##NL sure why not 1177. regaroukiera: ##nl 1178. regaroukiera: stop 1179. princeoftehstars: ok, there was no lynch 1180. XIIIiscool: there has been no lynch night actions 1181. XIIIiscool: yada yada 1182. princeoftehstars: it has been one day and the cult = the town 1183. princeoftehstars: cult wins 1184. regaroukiera: what the f*** 1185. SensiShadeSlayer: best game ever 1186. Shados: ... 1187. Shados: WHAT? 1188. XIIIiscool: ... 1189. regaroukiera: you seriously put a f***ing cult in a nine player game 1190. Shados: WHAT THE? 1191. XIIIiscool: WHAT? 1192. regaroukiera: you're f***ing retarded 1193. regaroukiera: never host again 1194. XIIIiscool: WHAT THE F*** IS A CULT 1195. XIIIiscool: WHAT 1196. XIIIiscool: ? 1197. masterofmarth7: wait what? 1198. Shados: who was what 1199. B8Plumstrikesbak: XD 1200. Shados: i need to know this 1201. B8Plumstrikesbak: I so called this 1202. regaroukiera: I was doc 1203. XIIIiscool: PLOT F***ING TWIST OF EPIC PROPORTIONS 1204. B8Plumstrikesbak: Chiefs was cult leader 1205. SensiShadeSlayer: best game. ever. 1206. regaroukiera: red was probably cult 1207. regaroukiera: <_< 1208. regaroukiera: oh 1209. B8Plumstrikesbak: And recruited me 1210. B8Plumstrikesbak: but then was nervous 1211. Shados: m night of aim mafia 1212. B8Plumstrikesbak: totally made that up 1213. B8Plumstrikesbak: Host never told me you were scum 1214. regaroukiera: so was red seriously town 1215. masterofmarth7: i rb'd red btw 1216. Chiefs3455: yay 1217. B8Plumstrikesbak: so I faked scans 1218. masterofmarth7: best game 1219. SensiShadeSlayer: and me. 1220. Chiefs3455: lol 1221. B8Plumstrikesbak: you would flip town 1222. masterofmarth7: best who was who? 1223. regaroukiera: anyways nobody ever let prince host again 1224. XIIIiscool: WHAT IS CULT 1225. princeoftehstars: ok 1226. B8Plumstrikesbak: Best game ever 1227. regaroukiera: I'll see to it that whoever allows it is banned 1228. XIIIiscool: Seriously WHAT 1229. takkunguy: that was silly 1230. regaroukiera: tbqh 1231. Shados: plum, why did you fake scan me? 1232. B8Plumstrikesbak: I didnt 1233. B8Plumstrikesbak: I real scanned you 1234. B8Plumstrikesbak: I am real cop 1235. princeoftehstars: 13, neko mafia 1236. Shados: oh 1237. princeoftehstars: plum com 1238. SensiShadeSlayer: you were so obvious scum it didn't matter >_> 1239. princeoftehstars: reg doc 1240. B8Plumstrikesbak: I owned every non town player 1241. B8Plumstrikesbak: and then was recruite 1242. B8Plumstrikesbak: lol 1243. masterofmarth7: red was sk? 1244. takkunguy: plum is a good cop 1245. masterofmarth7: or was red cult leader lol 1246. princeoftehstars: red was nill 1247. princeoftehstars: cheif was CL 1248. SensiShadeSlayer: chiefs was cult leader 1249. regaroukiera: red f*** you 1250. princeoftehstars: sss was nil 1251. B8Plumstrikesbak: I so called Chiefs as scum 1252. Shados: i was going to kill plum but i figured he would get doc'd 1253. princeoftehstars: tak was nil 1254. XIIIiscool: Seriously 1255. XIIIiscool: WHAT IS CULT LEADER 1256. regaroukiera: anyways prince 1257. regaroukiera: seriously 1258. SensiShadeSlayer: don't worry about it. 1259. XIIIiscool: I have NEVER heard of that before 1260. regaroukiera: don't ever f***ing host again 1261. SensiShadeSlayer: with good reason 1262. takkunguy: 13 was maf last time I played this 1263. Chiefs3455: plum = mvp 1264. princeoftehstars: i will 1265. B8Plumstrikesbak: I am so copying this game to the mafia discussion topic 1266. regaroukiera: No, you f***ing won't 1267. XIIIiscool: Reg 1268. Shados: wait 1269. Shados: wait 1270. Shados: you haven't seen the best part 1271. XIIIiscool: He should 1272. princeoftehstars: lol 1273. Shados: 1274. Shados: kill plum 1275. princeoftehstars: arent u dead? 1276. Shados: ...no? 1277. princeoftehstars: hang on 1278. princeoftehstars: no it sez u were 1279. Shados: lol i'm sorry 1280. princeoftehstars: lol its ok